


Songs for us (ESPAÑOL)

by NotASocialCasualty



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Story, figure skating, hielo, patinaje artistico, yuzuru hanyu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASocialCasualty/pseuds/NotASocialCasualty
Summary: Ellos decían que algunas canciones les recordaban a nosotros. Cada canción que bailamos. Pero siempre había música alrededor. Ellos se equivocaban. Se trataba de cada canción sonando cuando estabas a mi lado, cuando no te dabas cuenta y mis ojos no podían apartarse de ti.





	1. Notas de autor

Perfil  
Personal info  
Nombre: Dalia Florence Rodríguez Luzhin   
País que representa: España.  
Edad: 18  
Nacimiento: 03 de abril de 1998. Barcelona, España.   
Altura: 1.60m (5ft 3in)  
Coach: Irene Zhdánov, Carolina Sanz   
Coreógrafo: Carolina Sanz, Misha Luzhin (tía)  
Club: SAD Majadahonda  
Ubicación entrenamiento: Madrid  
Inició patinaje: 2004 (6 años)  
Inició ballet: 2002 (4 años)  
Competencias Junior: 2009(11) - 2013(15)   
Competencias Senior: 2015(17) - 2023(25) (?)  
\----

Nota de Autor: Historia y otros relacionados al Figure Skating del personaje principal pueden resultar completamente ficticios/imposibles, fueron incluidos para fin de historia. Además, actitudes y/o opiniones de los patinadores son creadas para la historia, y no pretenden sobreponerse a ninguno de ellos. Esto es ficción al fin y al cabo. 

 

SIMBOLOGÍA EN PAUSAS DE CAPÍTULOS   
/// Cambio de personaje, misma escena.   
[...] mismo personaje, corto cambio tiempo.   
~ Cambio de personaje, cambio de tiempo (horas).   
-.-.- espacio tiempo de días, semanas, meses


	2. Prólogo

Estaba en el suelo, y el techo daba vueltas. Escuchó la música detenerse, y el ruido a su alrededor se desenfocó… dolía, ah, dolía tanto. No entendía nada de lo que decía la gente, pero sentía el frío bajo su espalda.  
"El último salto", pensó. Necesitaba ese último salto o…  
"Maldita sea." Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y a tientas llevó sus manos hasta su rostro. Lo había arruinado.  
No se dio cuenta de cuando perdió la consciencia, pero cuando abrió los ojos un hombre la miraba, y su boca se movía pero ella seguía sin registrar las palabras. Y tenía miedo de mirar su pierna.  
"Ayuda."  
La pequeña niña estaba inconsciente cuando fue retirada de la pista de patinaje. Muchos patinadores y coaches la miraban preocupados, cosas duras venían para un patinador cuando tenía un accidente de aquella forma tan… escabrosa.  
— Qué desafortunado evento. 

Florence Luzhin, quien miraba una presentación de patinaje a través de su televisor, observó a su hija caer inconsciente en una pista de hielo en un país extranjero, la vio ser extraída en una camilla y luego de limpiar la pista continuaron como si nada.  
Enloqueció.  
La gente cruzando por las calles de Madrid observaba con curiosidad a una mujer alta y menuda hablando por teléfono en un idioma extraño a toda velocidad.  
— Tráela a casa, Misha. Ahora.  
— Ren, tienes que entender…— La mujer al otro lado de la línea, Misha Luzhin, intentaba mantener su voz lo más baja posible o la sacarían a patadas de la sala de espera del Hospital.  
—¡Maldita sea, no! ¡No quiero entender nada! Quiero a mi hija bajo mi vista en este instante, donde pueda vigilarla de sí misma y de ese estúpido deporte. ¿Escuchaste? ¡Tráela! — subió al taxi a toda prisa y le espetó el nombre del aeropuerto. El joven hombre al volante la miró, soltó un bufido y arrancó.  
— Ella está bien, solo…  
— No va a patinar nunca más, ¿me escuchaste? ¡NUNCA!  
— Florence, es solo una fractura. Requiere de cirugía pero estará b-  
—¿¡Cirugía!?— El rostro de la madre palideció, y una cólera fría la recorrió de pies a cabeza—. Nunca— susurró con la voz cortada— Esa niña me va a escuchar. Nunca más va a poner un pie en una pista de hielo. NUNCA.


	3. Uno. Ballet

CANCIÓN UNO: Use Somebody. Kings of Leon. 

 

La chica se movía improvisando al ritmo de una canción en inglés que él no conocía. Sus extremidades se curvaban con una elegancia que la hacía parecer bailarina de ballet y no una chica sobre hielo. Eso le había ganado el tiempo del chico, que se inclinó en la baranda y esperó por el siguiente movimiento.   
"Salta", pensó.   
Era tarde, y no había muchos patinadores practicando. A ella no le importaba mucho, parecía solo enfocarse en alguien fuera de la baranda -al otro extremo del lugar desde la perspectiva del chico. Ella giró, y fingió tocar la guitarra exageradamente, tonteando con la persona que solo observaba. Se deslizó hacia atrás, y en ese instante otra canción empezó a sonar. Use Somebody de Kings of Leon.   
De nuevo parecía estar sola en medio de la pista, pero esta vez estaba concentrada en la música. Sus giros, sus pasos, su veloz deslizamiento a lo largo de la pista, su…  
«I hope it’s gonna make you notice…»  
Ahí estaba. Su salto, un toe-loop triple encantador no indicaba esfuerzo aparente. Además, su pierna libre se extendía tras ella en una posición que recordaba a una bailarina de ballet.   
«Someone like me.»  
La chica describió en el hielo un par de giros sobre un pie, con los brazos señalando sobre ella en una pose delicada. Estaba justo frente a él, y pudo observar que ella cerraba los ojos con una expresión serena. Estaba disfrutando el momento –sin la presión de una competencia-, sintiendo la música y moviéndose con ella, deslizándose mientras sentía el viento conforme adquiría velocidad.  
"Diablos, quiero patinar".   
Sin perder más el tiempo, fue a colocarse sus patines. Su entrenador aún no llegaba para la última práctica pre-competencia, pero no le importó. Su espíritu competitivo le decía que tenía que estar en el hielo- quizás era su orgullo, pero así como él le había puesto atención a la chica, quería tener la atención sobre él.   
Estiró sin ponerle mucha atención a las miradas curiosas que recibía, y casi suspiró cuando se deslizó sobre la pista. Alguna canción de Lady Gaga sonaba en ese momento, y ahora la chica no estaba sola. El que parecía ser el acompañante sostenía las manos mientras ella lo guiaba e impulsaba - ¿otro patinador? No, le estaba enseñando – era claro por los movimientos tensos del acompañante. No estaba muy seguro de que estuviese permitido que un particular entrara en la pista rentada para que los patinadores profesionales entrenaran, pero qué más daba. A medianoche, cuando apenas cinco almas estaban despiertas para practicar, nadie se iba a molestar en decirles nada.   
Pasó junto al par patinando a velocidad media, y captó a la chica moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción sin apartar la mirada del acompañante –un chico adolescente que reveló ser un rubio de tez pálida en cuanto la capucha que usaba se había resbalado de su lugar. Hablaban en inglés, ambos con acentos marcados.   
—¿Lo tienes?— Ella preguntó con un tono suave.   
— Creo…—él empezó, y cuando ella casi lo soltó y empezó a agitar los pies en busca de equilibrio, se arrepintió: —…que no.  
Bueno, claramente no le iban a prestar atención si el aprendiz rubio la tenía toda para él.   
—¡Nooo, Leah!— Alguien gritó, y detuvo su secuencia a tiempo para observar al rubio caer sobre su trasero de forma bastante graciosa. La chica bailarina se rió, y le ayudó a levantarse. Él parecía reclamarle, y ella respondía sin perder la sonrisa. Le dijo algo más, y entonces guió las manos del chico a sus caderas, y se giró para patinar con el chico detrás sostenido de su torso -probablemente hundiéndole los dedos cuando entraba en pánico. Pero eso devolvía los ojos de la chica a la pista.   
Es mi momento. Siguió con su secuencia, y se preparó para realizar un cuádruple. Lo hizo, y mientras celebraba interiormente el aterrizaje perfecto captó un par de palabras:  
—¿Quieres intentar eso?  
Por alguna razón, obtener su atención así no se sentía tan bien.   
— Dentro de cien años— alguien bufó en respuesta—. Y por tu cara, tú quieres hacerlo, ¿no?   
Ella no veía al rubio, lo observaba a él. Tenía una mirada profunda, curiosa y brillante; y una expresión competitiva que tiró de los hilos de la naturaleza competitiva del chico como si de dos imanes se tratase.  
— Por supuesto, pero si no aterrizo el cuádruple, y algo ocurre pre-presentación, lo único cuádruple será la cantidad de gritos que recibo a diario de la coach.   
Él ladeo su cabeza. Era una competidora por supuesto, pero ¿Quién era? No la había visto antes.   
— Pero, observa— pidió, y ambos chicos la miraron.   
— No, ¡oye!— La chica se había alejado antes de que el protestara sobre su agarre. Pero parecía que se había acostumbrado un poco, porque se las ingenió para mantenerse quieto y acomodar la capucha de su abrigo sobre su cabeza de nuevo.  
Casi en el centro de la pista, la chica cambió a patinaje hacia atrás e hizo un Lutz triple, un triple toe-loop, y cerró la combinación con un doble. La chica giraba con buena velocidad y aterrizaba con gracia. Luego, como si no acabara de dejar a los presentes con la boca abierta; regresó bailando descuidadamente al ritmo de Footloose.   
¿Quién era ella?  
///  
— Oh, vamos Gilian— La chica dijo en voz suplicante al rubio encapuchado que estaba al otro lado de la baranda que enmarcaba la pista de hielo. —Tienes a la experta contigo, estarás bien. Ya lo viste, es fácil.  
— Te odio, Leah—gruñó el chico, pero fue a ponerse los patines.   
Cuando el chico regresó, Dalia - Leah, como la llamaban sus conocidos y amigos- daba saltitos sobre el hielo, emocionada. Gilian siempre se quejaba de cuánto detestaba patinar, pero su amiga era una figure skater así que no podría librarse completamente, no cuando ella era tan apasionada sobre el deporte que practicaba, y hacía cosas como visitar pistas de hielo a medianoche –en una ciudad extranjera-, el día anterior a la competencia; en lugar de conocer un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado: Boston.  
— Aquí— Dalia le ofreció una mano, y él la tomó con un puchero molesto en su rostro. — Siente el hielo, Gil. Mueve los pies como si caminaras pero suavemente y mantén las rodillas ligeramente dobladas, el hielo hará el resto por ti.   
El ceño de Gilian estaba fruncido en concentración, y las manos frías de ambos estaban unidas a la altura del pecho. Ella patinaba de espaldas, y parecía que apenas le prestaba atención a sus pies –más centrada en la canción que pasaba en ese momento-, mientras que él era exageradamente consciente de dónde pisaba, del resbalón que sentía cada vez levantaba un pie del suelo....   
—¿Lo tienes?   
— Creo…—él empezó, y cuando ella casi lo soltó y empezó a agitar los pies en busca de equilibrio, se arrepintió: —…que no.  
— Estás muy tenso— señaló Dalia, rodando los ojos—. Déjame el movimiento a mí, tranquilízate, ¡sigues de pie, lo estás haciendo bien!—. Él hizo lo que le pedía, y ella se encargó de impulsarlos a ambos por la superficie—. ¿Ves? No es tan malo.  
Gilian bufó, sin levantar la cabeza del suelo.   
— No lo pienses tanto, mira a tu alrededor—. Parecía estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas, y la capucha que cubría su cabello rubio cortado a la altura de los hombros, se había caído hace rato.   
Dalia trató de forzarlo a enfocarse en algo más, y aumentó la velocidad a la que se movían. Y cuando barrió la pista con la mirada para cerciorarse de que no estaba a punto de colisionar con otro patinador, notó algo.   
O alguien.   
— Ese es el chico japonés, ¿verdad? —Gilian preguntó con su pesado acento ruso. Al parecer ella no era la única que había notado al chico ejecutando una secuencia coreográfica en una esquina. Y no era solo un chico, era Yuzuru Hanyu, un medallista mundial del figure skating masculino.   
— Leah, ¡no!—. Distraída, Dalia soltó a su amigo por un segundo y éste resbaló y cayó estrepitosamente sobre su trasero luego de haber pataleado por equilibrio sin éxito. La chica se echó a reír—. Oh, adelante, búrlate. Me largo.   
— Lo siento, lo siento. No te vayas. —Le ofreció la mano y él la tomó para conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba y evitar lucir como una foca atascada cuando no pudiese levantarse. El pensamiento solo hizo que Dalia se riera más.   
— Ahora mi trasero está congelado e hice el ridículo frente a patinadores profesionales de nivel mundial. Y te atreves a reírte, Rodríguez.  
Dalia calmó sus carcajadas, pero no pudo quitar la sonrisa divertida de su rostro. Gilian bufó molesto.  
— Está bien, está bien— Dalia buscó su mirada— Lo siento por burlarme de ti. ¿Quieres tratar algo más, por favor?  
— No realmente.   
Dalia fingió que no le escuchaba, y tomó las manos del chico, se giró y las colocó sobre el pretil de sus jeans. Así Gilian podría patinar con un agarre inmediato si resbalaba, y ella podía moverse con mayor libertad y velocidad. Lo sintió relajarse un poco, e intentar balancearse junto con ella. Dalia sonrió, ya lo tenía. Giraron en una esquina, y ambos admiraron un salto cuádruple en todo su esplendor.   
Es una belleza. Su despegue, su postura, su aterrizaje, y sus cuatro giros…¡cielo santo!   
—¿Quieres intentar eso?— le preguntó al chico detrás suyo, que ahora se sostenía de sus hombros.   
Gilian resopló.   
— Dentro de cien años. Pero, por tu cara, quieres hacerlo, ¿no?   
Dalia recordó a Irene Zhdánov, su coach, gritándole cuando saltaba buscando giros extra, y también pensó en la humillación en caso de fallar un salto que nunca había realizado frente a su patinador favorito.   
— Por supuesto, pero si no aterrizo el cuádruple, y algo ocurre, lo único cuádruple será la cantidad de gritos que recibo a diario de la coach— bromeó, y Gilian murmuró algo en ruso.   
Pero…algo se le había ocurrido.   
— Observa— dijo en voz alta. Tú también, campeón.  
Se dirigió al centro de la pista, y barrió sus alrededores con la mirada, calculando la cercanía con otros patinadores, para evitar chocar mientras patinaba hacia atrás o mientras estaba girando. Cambió a patinaje hacia atrás, y realizó una de las combinaciones que la habían llevado hasta allí. A ella, una patinadora española –nadie esperaba esto.   
Triple Lutz,vigila los brazos.  
Triple Toe-loop. Elegante, el arte es hacerlo lucir fácil y natural aunque apenas lo consigas.   
Doble Toe-loop. Siempre mantente alerta al momento en el que tu pie está por tocar el hielo de nuevo.   
Estaba consciente de que los pocos presentes –dentro y fuera de la pista-la miraban, pero su corazón latía acelerado ante la idea de estar bajo el foco de Yuzuru, y cuando le dio un vistazo y sus ojos se cruzaron por dos segundos, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue fingir indiferencia moviendo su cabeza levemente como si siguiese el ritmo de la música que llenaba el lugar. ¡La había visto, casi podía morir de felicidad!   
—¡Dalia, tú exhibicionista competitiva...!— Gilian gruñó— Si te descubren aquí a esta hora, Irene te va a crucificar.   
— No importa— Dalia le susurró—. Él vió.   
El rubio rodó los ojos. Dalia era un exhibicionista que a pesar de su ansiedad y nervios, siempre quería estar bajo el foco de atención. Sobre todo de aquellos a quienes admiraba. Después de ser retenida por su madre por varios años, finalmente podía patinar todo lo que quisiese, ¿Qué más podían esperar que unas ansías enormes de devorar al mundo?  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
El horario de prácticas fue distribuido de la siguiente forma:   
6hrs-9hrs: Práctica general libre. Básicamente cualquiera que quisiese mover el trasero fuera de la cama tan temprano, era libre de usar la pista; eso sí, no estaría solo. Eso le parecía trágico a Dalia, quién no quería madrugar y además no tenía permitido mostrar ni un movimiento a los competidores hasta su práctica individual. Pero de todas formas había sido forzada a presentarse –sin haber pegado ojo en toda la noche- ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera si no podía hacer ni un giro?   
9hrs-13hrs: Práctica chicos programa corto.   
15hrs-19hrs: Práctica chicas programa corto. Irene le había pedido presentarse a sus contrincantes con una práctica limpia, pues según ella debía de dejar huella desde el principio y no dejarse vencer por el reto. A Dalia no le molestaba, no podía dejar que los mejores patinadores del mundo vieran algo menos que su mejor esfuerzo, quería que todos pensasen “Oh, qué bonito. ¿Quién es?”. 

*** 7.30 a.m. Pista de hielo TD Garden, Boston. ***

Al menos hablaba en español, y la mayoría no entendía de qué iba todo el alboroto de la mujer rusa. Tampoco era como si la coach necesitara una respuesta, ya sabía que Dalia siempre se escabullía con el chico. Los nervios y la emoción antes de cada presentación nunca la dejaban dormir, y patinar con alguien la mantenía relajada- o al menos calmaba su ansiedad un poco.   
Excusándose gracias a que necesitaba calentar, se disculpó con su mánager, y se deslizó a lo largo de la pista oficial en la que se llevaría a cabo el World Championship 2016, en Boston.  
Se sentía bien, ligera, el hielo estaba listo para ella.   
"Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo".  
Había un montón de patinadores que ella reconocía. A pesar de tener 18 años, era su primera vez en competencias mundiales de nivel Senior por lo que no conocía a nadie, excepto a través de la televisión. Allí estaba Satoko Miyahara, pequeña pero impresionante. Denis Ten, Anna Pogorilaya, y Yuzuru Hanyu.   
"Es él, otra vez. Oh dios, no fangirlees de forma demasiado obvia".  
Era media cabeza más alto que ella, delgado, y estaba completamente enfocado en su coreografía -parecía que, en su cabeza estaba solo en la pista de hielo. Lo había visto cientos de veces rotando sus cuádruples y haciendo esa espiral que ella tanto amaba: el Biellmann; pero siempre en televisión o en livestreams de las competencias (nunca se perdía uno). Pero, ayer... Ayer, mientras le enseñaba a Gilian a patinar; de la forma más inesperada, ¡BAM! ¡Yuzuru Hanyu en vivo y a todo color haciendo un cuádruple! No podía creer lo que veía, y entonces, con la atención de uno de los mejores sobre ella por un minúsculo segundo, había hecho justo lo que Irene había prohibido: “no saltos complejos o exagerados, BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA algún patinador puede observar tu técnica antes de la práctica oficial”.   
Bueno, ¿para qué estaban las reglas sino para ser rotas?  
Patinó cerca de él, intentando esconder la felicidad solo estando así de cerca y luchando contra su deseo de mirarle fijamente- No actúes como una psicópata, no actúes como una psicópata…  
—¡Rodríguez!— Alguien gritó, y ella quiso esconderse o volverse invisible para el dueño de aquella voz—. No tomasteis el avión conmigo, cariño. ¿Porqueeeé?  
Si lo había hecho, solo que se había asegurado de conseguir un asiento al otro lado del avión. España tenía otro representante masculino además del medallista mundial Javier Fernández (que entrenaba en Toronto y viajaba desde allá), siendo este el hombre que se encontraba junto a ella: Javier Raya. Este segundo Javier residía en Madrid igual que ella y era la persona más pegajosa y difícil de tratar que Dalia había conocido en toda su vida, y no tenía otra opción más que viajar con él pues eran del mismo equipo.   
— Estoy en medio del calentamiento— ella respondió rápido en español, e intentó alejarse. No iba a ser tan fácil.  
— Pero, podemos charlar mientras hacemos eso.   
No, no podemos. Pero Dalia nunca le diría eso, era demasiado amable para su propio bien.  
— Sonia estaba un poco molesta porque le quitasteis su puesto, pero… dicen que tú, preciosa, sois una diosa en el hielo.   
Sonia Lafuente era la usual campeona nacional de España, pero este año con Dalia al 100% y completamente de regreso, lista para probarle a su madre- que estaba en desacuerdo con que “desperdiciara su vida en un simple deporte”-y a todos, cuanto significaba el patinaje para ella. Así, la mujer de 23 años había sido relegada a la medalla de Plata; y España solo contaba con un puesto femenino para su delegación, así que Dalia -de 17-, había subido al avión tras hacerse con el Oro.  
— Qué mal por ella— Dalia susurró.  
— Oh, sí. ¡Ambas estuvisteis increíbles en las nacionales!, pero vuestra presencia única definitivamente representa a España, vos engalanáis la pista con tu talento.   
— Gracias— respondió no muy segura; y discretamente se deslizó a un lado cuando Raya movió una mano hacia ella.   
— Oh— rió el hombre—. Eres tímida, lo siento.   
En dos segundos lo único tímido sería su nariz hundida en su cara.   
— Irene me necesita, hasta luego señor Raya— Por supuesto que no la necesitaba, pero no se quitaría de encima de otra forma, y si agredía a otro patinador sería descalificada de la competencia. Además, ponerle matiz a la palabra “señor” probablemente no servía de nada, Javier Raya solo pensaba con la de abajo.   
— Cerdo asqueroso— Dalia murmuró en su idioma natal, e Irene la miró con curiosidad, por una vez no corrigió su mal lenguaje en el idioma que fuese (dato divertido: Dalia puede maldecir en ruso además de en español e inglés; pero Irene los entendía todos para su mala suerte).   
Dalia salió de la pista, y luego de colocar las fundas a las cuchillas de sus patines, avisó a Irene que esperaría en las graderías a que las prácticas de los chicos iniciaran, y fue a cambiar los patines por sus Converse.   
— Minion— alguien susurró en su oído, por detrás y ella saltó asustada. Se giró para encontrarse una sonrisa familiar.   
—¡Fernández!—Él patinador abrió los brazos, y ella lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Agh, cuánto tiempo ha sido! ¡Han pasado un montón de cosas, CAMPEÓN MUNDIAL!  
Javi rió.   
—¿Cómo ha estado el club de Madrid? ¿Sigues pegada al ruso rarito como siempre? ¿Y qué pasa con esos triples en tu debut? ¡Son una locura!  
Los dos españoles se separaron y se miraron, para soltar una carcajada. ¡Estaban en un escenario mundial, los dos! Los principales representantes de España, masculino y femenino, como siempre habían imaginado desde que eran dos jóvenes entrenando en el mismo Club en Madrid. ¡Estaban haciendo historia!  
— Bueno, nadie extraña tus gritos— Dalia empezó, y ambos se alegraron de no perder aquella familiaridad a pesar de lo mucho que pasaban sin verse.  
— Hmph. Apuesto a que lloráis por mí a diario. Majadahonda nunca tendrá otro Javier Fernández.   
— Ego gigante— ella bufó bajito, pero tenía razón: nunca habría otro como él.   
—¿Quieres que te presente a alguien más tarde?— Javier preguntó—. ¿Al training Team con el que estoy? ¿A gente tan rara como tú? ¿A algunas de tus contrincantes o algún coreógrafo, quizás?  
Javier la conocía desde hace tiempo, y él actualmente era compañero de uno de los patinadores que Dalia más admiraba –lo cual el español sabía.   
— No tienes que hacer eso—. Él rodó los ojos.  
— Saldremos esta noche, no voy a dejar a mi compañera del Team España solitaria. Además, aún tenéis esa cara de apestar socializando.   
—¡Javier! — Dalia enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de que había gritado demasiado alto, y muchos la miraban con curiosidad. Una risa ronca le respondió, y ella hizo una mueca.   
— Hey, Yuzuru es amable, no pensará que sois una fan loca.   
Lo recordaba entonces. Cuanto fangirleaba con el japonés cuando estaban en España, o cuando le llamaba por Skype de vez en cuando. Maldición, no la iba a dejar en paz ahora que tenía oportunidad.  
— No soy una fan loca.  
— Lo que digas, chica. Pero no esperes mucho, o lo empujaré sobre ti yo mismo— Javier dijo, y luego se alejó en dirección a la pista de patinaje.   
¿Qué quería decir con eso?   
~   
Era el turno de las chicas para practicar sus presentaciones individualmente. Mientras calentaban, el chico reconoció varios rostros: Evgenia, Satoko, Elena, Anna… había muchas chicas en la clasificación de Boston. Las practicas tomarían buen rato, pero él quería ver algo.   
— Escuché que la representación de España es diferente este año— alguien dijo a su lado. Dos patinadores que no conocía.   
—¿Qué? ¿Pero los dos Javier están aquí?  
— No, la de las chicas. Dicen que tienen a alguien bueno por fin.  
"¿Por fin?" ¿Qué querían decir con eso?   
— Hombre, las españolas son preciosas. ¿Quién será?  
— Date prisa— Una mujer rubia espetó mientras avanzaba a toda prisa por el pasillo alrededor de la pista, seguida por una menuda figura encapuchada que caminaba tan rápido como podía -aunque de forma extraña, como un pingüino balanceándose hacia los lados. "Es porque está corriendo con los patines", el chico en las graderías entendió, y frunció el ceño. Podía caerse, ¿tenía idea de lo severa que podía resultar una lesión justo hoy?  
La pista se vació, y entonces estuvo claro por qué la mujer estaba enojada. La persona que corría de forma divertida no había calentado junto a sus contrincantes, él la había visto temprano en la práctica libre así que no entendía el por qué. No podría hacerlo ahora, y podía suponer que lo que salía de la boca de la mujer de rostro furioso era un fuerte regaño.   
Él casi soltó una risa. Esa persona le recordaba a él hace unos años.   
Mientras esperaba por su turno y otras patinadoras ejecutaban sus coreografías, la chica de la capucha fue enviada tras bastidores para calentar por su cuenta, y regreso quince minutos después sin la capucha -ahora usaba un crop top-, y dando saltitos.   
"Es ella. La chica ballet".  
No fue anunciada -era solo una práctica- así que no pudo obtener un nombre o un país. Entró al hielo cuando uno de los organizadores se lo indicó, y le dio una vuelta a la pista antes de dirigirse a su posición inicial, en el centro. Sus movimientos eran perfectos, incluso su rostro vendía la historia. En el momento en que realizó la presentación de su primer salto, le sorprendió encontrarse con un triple Flip tan pulido como los Lutz que le había observado realizar la noche anterior. No cayó una sola vez y los espectadores (muchos de ellos sus rivales) le habían lanzado un par de miradas, o estaban admirándola absortos.  
— Parece que estuviese haciendo ballet...   
Lo parecía, tenía una flexibilidad que daba miedo -su Arabesque spiral era prácticamente un Split de 180° vertical-; una elegancia en la forma en la que ejecutaba pasos como el Biellmann, y la mayoría de sus saltos aterrizaban cual bailarina que saltaba suavemente de puntillas. Pero, su buen manejo de cuchillas mientras patinaba le permitía hacer cosas grandiosas; definitivamente tenía bases definidas y una maestra excepcional.   
—¿Es el programa corto solamente? Mi dios, ¿es ella, no es cierto? ¿La española?   
—¿De dónde sacaron a alguien así?


End file.
